


They'll Luster On

by karaokegal



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has done unspeakable things. Jack understands completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They'll Luster On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [tw100](http://tw100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #246-All That Glitters. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

“There's got to be a diamond.”

Jack felt for his old partner. He knew what it was to want something, and to come oh-so-very-close, only to have the illusion shattered before your very eyes. The look in John’s eyes reminded him of how he’d felt on the _Valiant_ , hearing the Doctor offer to spend eternity with the Master.

John had done terrible things to find his treasure, but Jack had done worse, even _after_ he’d reformed Torchwood. And all for what? Jack waited for the TARDIS and John tracked down his elusive diamonds.

In the end, there was no difference.


End file.
